The Boss Baby: Long Day At Work
by Terry Lynch
Summary: This draws from a real life experience I've had. Enjoy!


It was a lazy day in Baby Corp. The Boss Baby was filing some paperwork for some new renovations to the buildings then suddenly, an email appeared on his desktop. It was from An account named Bullins7678. There was no subject in the email so he reluctantly opened the full text. The text made the Boss Baby double check to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. It simply read "I want the WHOLE WORLD to know I'm a SISSY DIAPER SLAVE." "What the fuck?" the Boss Baby muttered under his breath, "how the fuck did this end up on my work email? Then, the Boss Baby realized that a .mp4 file was attached to the email. This made his heart race. He had no clue what it could be, he didn't know if he wanted to know at all. He closed the email and returned to work nervously.

After about an hour of paperwork the curiosity killed him, he opened his email tab, he hesitated, ready to open the file, but he resisted. "I'm not ready" he muttered "I don't know if I ever will be." His thoughts raced viciously as he thought of the possibilities of what might be in that .mp4. "Could it be a bomb threat?" He thought "Could it be blackmail!?" His thoughts raced "Could it be a ransom of some sort?!" He knew he had to check. He opened the email back up with sweat running down his face, and this time, opened the .mp4

What he saw in the file is something that will never leave his memory, every vivid detail. It started with a black screen with text that read "Sucking my Bubba" in comic sans font. From this it poorly cuts to horrid shots of a blonde old man sucking a giant black dildo, attached to the glass door of a shower, while wearing a diaper. The man's psychical features could only be described as horrendous. He had wrinkles that for some reason, reminded the Boss Baby of the dense pitfalls and caverns of a himalayan mountain, not any mountain in particular, just one of the many filled with deadly drops and insects that would kill an elephant in one bite. And that's just the wrinkles, his hair oh god his hair. His hair was blonde, thin, messy, and unearthly. The grease which emanated off of his head was reminiscent of how the stars in the sky gleam on an especially crisp night, or how a slug looks in contrast to the log from which it roosts. The grand irony of this was that this man clearly didn't shower, he didn't use his shower for its intended purposes, instead, he used the shower for his own sick, twisted, sinister, pleasure. Worst of all when it came to his features was his chestal region. It appeared that this gross man had perhaps been taking hormones to enlarge his chest. It made him absolutely repulsive. Half breasts covered in hair sagged to the left and right sides of his pungent body. The Boss Baby felt he could almost smell the man through the screen, and he did not like it.

During the course of the 1 minutes 30 seconds video, the greasy, tan skinned, slug haired, quarter breasted man sucked a big black dildo really hard. The man moaned deeply and appreciatively, it was almost as if the man thought he was actually giving a real blowjob to someone judging by how into it he seemed. He roared and moaned as he sucked the dildo harder and harder, rattling the shower door. This went on for around a minute and fifteen seconds. Then in the last 15 he let his mouth a bit off the dildo. Saliva and god knows what else came gushing out of his mouth as he released. Then he got up Diaper in full sight, slapped his ass, waved then turned the camera off.

The Boss Baby was in deeper shock then he ever had been before, after he video, he sat in silence for a long while. "What the fuck in fucking shit does this motherfucker want?" He thought to himself "and how the fuck did he get my email?!" The Boss Baby was scared, He decided the only thing he could do was reply to the email. His message read "Dear Bullins7678 what is the meaning of this?" Those are the only words he could rack his brain to type. He sent the email, shut off his desktop and finished work up for the day.

The Baby Boss returned home, had dinner, and was watching TV, the event from earlier seemed to fade off. He thought about it intensely at some point, and figured it was just one of the guys playing a sick joke on him. Then, his phone vibrated, he ignored it, then it vibrated again. He picked up his phone, Bullins7678 had responded to his question, it simply read "I want the WHOLE WORLD to know i'm a SISSY BITCH and I need a BABY DADDY" That was the first email, Bullins7678 had sent two. The Boss Baby opened the other, which was an .mp4 with no text, he opened the file. It was a video that was filmed outside his house presumably moments ago, it zoomed in on the back of the Boss Babies head as heavy breathing and moaning was heard. Boss Baby then realized it wasn't just a stupid prank by the boys, but that it was in fact real. He turned to face the window that the video was shot from, only to see that greasy slug hair and the reflection of saggy quarter sized, hairy tits staring back.


End file.
